futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2021 Folds of Honor Quiktrip 500 (JacksFuture)
The 2021 Folds of Honor Quiktrip 500 is the second race of the 2021 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Season. It is held in Hampton, Georgia and was run on February 28, 2021. Entry List 00:Cole Custer 0:Garrett Smithley 1:Tyler Reddick 2:Brad Keselowski 3:Austin Dillon 4:Kevin Harvick 5:Brennan Poole 7:Jeffrey Earnhardt 8:Chris Buescher 9:Chase Elliott 11:Christopher Bell ® 12:Ryan Blaney 13:Harrison Burton 14:Clint Bowyer 16:Kaz Grala ® 17:Ricky Stenhouse Jr 18:Kyle Busch 19:Daniel Suarez 20:Erik Jones 21:Chase Briscoe 22:Joey Logano 24:William Byron 27:Matt Tifft 31:Daniel Hemric 33:Ty Dillon 34:Ty Majeski 40:John Hunter Nemechek ® 41:Jamie McMurray 42:Kyle Larson 43:Darrell Wallace Jr 44:Cole Whitt 55:Landon Huffman ® 66:Ryan Truex 72:Landon Cassill 77:Brandon Jones 78:Martin Truex Jr 79:Kyle Benjamin 88:Alex Bowman 95:Matt DiBenedetto 99:Ryan Reed Qualifying Results 1.William Byron 2.John Hunter Nemechek 3.Ty Dillon 4.Kyle Busch 5.Cole Custer 6.Clint Bowyer 7.Kevin Harvick 8.Joey Logano 9.Ryan Blaney 10.Brennan Poole 11.Brandon Jones 12.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 13.Ryan Reed 14.Erik Jones 15.Kyle Larson 16.Martin Truex Jr 17.Christopher Bell 18.Brad Keselowski 19.Tyler Reddick 20.Matt Tifft 21.Chase Briscoe 22.Chase Elliott 23.Jamie McMurray 24.Alex Bowman 25.Austin Dillon 26.Darrell Wallace Jr 27.Daniel Suarez 28.Harrison Burton 29.Chris Buescher 30.Ty Majeski 31.Kyle Benjamin 32.Daniel Hemric 33.Matt DiBenedetto 34.Landon Huffman 35.Kaz Grala 36.Landon Cassill 37.Cole Whitt 38.Jeffrey Earnhardt 39.Ryan Truex 40.Garrett Smithley Stage 1 Top 10:1.Erik Jones, 2.William Byron, 3.Kyle Busch, 4.Cole Custer, 5.Martin Truex Jr, 6.Joey Logano, 7.Clint Bowyer, 8.Alex Bowman, 9.Ty Dillon, 10.Kevin Harvick Stage 2 Top 10:1.William Byron, 2.Kyle Busch, 3.Chase Elliott, 4.Tyler Reddick, 5.Erik Jones, 6.Cole Custer, 7.Kevin Harvick, 8.Ryan Reed, 9.Ricky Stenhouse Jr, 10.Joey Logano Lead changes:14 among 8 different drivers (Byron, Nemechek, E.Jones, Harvick, Busch, Custer, Bowyer, T.Dillon) Cautions Caution 1:Brandon Jones Spin (Lap 1-4) (Turn 2) Caution 2:Stage 1 Competition Caution (Laps 85-90) Caution 3:Debris (Laps 114-120) Caution 4:Daniel Hemric Crash (Laps 128-133) Caution 5:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Laps 170-175) Caution 6:Austin Dillon Crash (Laps 178-184) Caution 7:Daniel Suarez Spin (Laps 187-191) Caution 8:Harrison Burton Crash (Laps 259-264) Caution 9:Ryan Truex Tire Failure (Laps 284-288) Caution 10:Matt Tifft Engine (319-325) (Overtime) Race Results 1.Erik Jones 2.William Byron 3.Cole Custer 4.Ryan Reed 5.Kevin Harvick 6.Brennan Poole 7.Tyler Reddick 8.Kyle Busch 9.John Hunter Nemechek 10.Chase Elliott 11.Kaz Grala 12.Joey Logano 13.Clint Bowyer 14.Daniel Suarez + 1 Lap 15.Kyle Larson + 1 Lap 16.Chase Briscoe + 1 Lap 17.Jamie McMurray + 1 Lap 18.Martin Truex Jr + 1 Lap 19.Alex Bowman + 1 Lap 20.Ricky Stenhouse Jr + 1 Lap 21.Ty Dillon + 1 Lap 22.Landon Huffman + 2 Laps 23.Christopher Bell + 2 Laps 24.Chris Buescher + 2 Laps 25.Kyle Benjamin + 2 Laps 26.Brandon Jones + 3 Laps 27.Jeffrey Earnhardt + 3 Laps 28.Ty Majeski + 5 Laps 29.Cole Whitt + 5 Laps 30.Garrett Smithley + 6 Laps 31.Ryan Truex + 8 Laps 32.Matt Tifft + 8 Laps (Engine Failure on Lap 319) 33.Matt DiBenedetto + 15 Laps 34.Landon Cassill + 17 Laps 35.Darrell Wallace Jr (Mechanical Failure, 70 Laps Down) 36.Harrison Burton (Crash on Lap 259) 37.Austin Dillon (Crash on Lap 178) 38.Daniel Hemric (Crash on Lap 128) 39.Brad Keselowski (Driveshaft Failure, Completed 72 Laps) 40.Ryan Blaney (Driveshaft Failure, Completed 62 Laps) Category:Sports Category:Racing Category:JacksFuture